


Blind Ignorance

by fullfirefafar



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, No Comfort Only Hurt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Ever since Raymond was invited into the island, he became closer and closer with the Resident Representative. In time, his feelings for her grew.And in time, he would learn to regret it.
Relationships: Jack Raymond/Player Character, Jack | Raymond/Resident Representative, Ricardo | Kyle/Player Character, Ricardo | Kyle/Resident Representative
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Blind Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on an ask in tumblr about since i like catboys and suffer then raymond should suffer too lmao

He had never felt this way before.  
  
To be the reason of one’s smile. To be the reason of one’s laughter. Raymond has had his fair share of joy and pain, but even those moments could be counted with his paws as the cat rarely had time to socialize when he was a kitten.  
  
But now, as he stood before his new house in a whole new home, he felt breathless at the bliss that filled his lungs.  
  
He still remembered her bright smile when he accepted her invitation.  
  
_“You’ll love it there!”_ His ears perked at the melodious cheer of her voice. _“Everyone is so welcoming!”_ His smile curled at the hypnotizing shine of her eyes.  
  
_“And most of all, I’m super happy to have you as my new neighbour!”_  
  
A pair of black pupils dilated, swallowed the beautiful colours of green and brown.  
  
\---  
  
He enjoyed this feeling.  
  
When he was busy unpacking, the one who invited him came to visit. Raymond was notified that she was the resident representative. How amazing, he thought, that such a cheerful and lively person was in charge of handling the island.  
  
Well, one of the people in charge, but he was impressed nevertheless.  
  
She helped him unboxed and put away some stuff. She even enlisted help – Tangy, his new next-door neighbour and Phoebe, a phoenix who lived few houses away from him. The two females were talkative and full of conversation, one Raymond wasn’t used to back in the city. But after trying to push away his awkward self and show himself anew, he found himself laughing and joining in on their curious conversations.  
  
He could tell the she was happily enjoying watching him talk to his new neighbours.   
  
He wondered if he could stop swishing his tail so much.  
  
\---  
  
He wanted to do something for her.  
  
It had been a month since he moved in. Excitement piqued his interest everywhere he went. He made friends with the other residents. Some were easy, like Tangy and Phoebe. Others…took a while, such as Chief and Apollo. But in time, Raymond found island life peaceful and filled with surprises.  
  
She was the one who mostly became the reason of morning anticipation.  
  
She visited every day, bringing him to a conversation and showing him around the island. They even had tea together, letting Raymond see the peaceful side of life without computers and cubicles. She was really good at fishing! The human woman knew her way around fishing rods and finding the perfect spots to fish.  
  
He gave a try at fishing too, but ended up falling in a lake when a big fish bested him a game of tug-of-war.  
  
He didn’t mind, though, honestly.  
  
Because when she jumped into the lake in hopes of saving him, only to realize he could swim, then laughed along at the silly blunders they’ve made, it truly made the experience oh so memorable.  
  
Raymond had to look away so that she couldn’t realize the complete dilation of his pupils.  
  
\---  
  
He wanted to see her.  
  
To spend time with her. To talk to her. To be by her side.  
  
It felt silly, foolish even to feel such a way towards someone whom he had just met a few months ago. Maybe he just felt thirsty at the taste of comfort. Maybe he just wanted to grasp at the feel-good feeling that continuously bloomed every time he sees her.   
  
Even so…  
  
He wondered if she felt the same way. Fear. Anxiety. All sometimes pinched his heart at the thoughts that plagued his mind. Would she feel the same way? They practically spent a lot of time together every single day. Even when there were days where she left the island for a while to visit friends and family, Raymond hadn’t remembered a day where they wouldn’t call or text each other.  
  
The bed felt cold as he rolled to the other side.  
  
\---  
  
Tonight’s the night.  
  
He’s going to do it! He’s going to her to confess such feelings that long enveloped his heart from the first day they met.  
  
Would she accept him? Maybe. Would she reject him? Probably. The results of his actions revealed numerous consequences. Some that even robbed him of sleep.  
  
But he couldn’t stand it anymore. Rather than letting his feelings locked away in a place that forbade him from breathing normally, Raymond would bite the bullet and pour out to the human who had snatched his heart.  
  
Even if she didn’t…give her heart in return, at least he could find solace at the thought of just being her friend.  
  
\---  
  
Alas, it was easier said than done.  
  
He hadn’t reached the step of her front door yet. He couldn’t.  
  
There, sitting by the lake on her front yard was the one who invaded his mind.  
  
She wasn’t alone.  
  
Sitting by her side was a wolf. Kyle, he remembered correctly. One of the residents who lived long on the island like her. The tall wolf sat comfortably next to her—too comfortably. He was seen strumming on his guitar while she swayed slowly through the flow of the music. Her legs were crossed, arms stretched and hands placed in the center of her sitting position. When she swayed, her left shoulder bumped against Kyle’s.  
  
And when she bumped into him, Kyle casually, lovingly, pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
Ah.  
  
Raymond wondered if the air around him had cut off completely.  
  
Ears were pressed backwards. Pupils shrunk to thin slits. The edge of his tail bristled, then tucked roughly between his legs. Air flowed harshly, hotly through a gaping mouth. Stars glistened beautifully. Moon gleamed majestically. The soft lights around them enabled—forced—him to see the delighted couple—  
  
_Couple._  
  
The word pierced right through his erratic heart.  
  
Ah.  
  
Raymond couldn’t look away. He wanted to look away. He _needed_ to look away.  
  
Paws clenched to tight fists, digging its claws deep into his fur and skin as he saw Kyle wrapping his own tail around her.  
  
It hurt. It really truly hurt.  
  
Throat clogged up by the lack of air, Raymond quickly turned and walked away from the painful sight.  
  
He was a fool. He was a truly a fucking fool.  
  
What else could he be? A selfish moron? He should’ve taken note of the way the two talked to each other all this time. He should’ve taken note of the countless gossips Tangy and Judy had about their resident rep with the wolf.  
  
He was blind. And even if he wasn’t, he chose to be blind.  
  
And now, he had to pay the price.  
  
Tail still tucked between running legs, Raymond held his breath for as long as he could until he reached his front door.  
  
His body was still shaking.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i love raymond but kyle was the first smug i like that moved in and hes a wolf. so.


End file.
